Big Brother Season: YuGiOh!
by Canadian Tom-boy
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh gang are in the show Big Brother! Let's watch and see what happens!
1. Bye Bye Duel Monster cards

Day one

Digigirl0093: Hi everyone!

DragonFire63: What's that sound in the background?

Digigirl0093: -turns on fan to block the screaming in the background- Uh…my dog.

DragonFire63: And since when does your dog sound like Yugi? Since when did you even HAVE a dog? -opens door into the house and looks in to see Yugi screaming his head off-

Digigirl0093: -shuts the door- Time for Yu-gi-oh Big Brother!

Yugi was running around in circles screaming his head off. "NNNNNNNOOOO! THEY ARE GOING TO TAKE AWAY MY CARDS!"

I (Digigirl0093) walk in. "AHEM."

Yugi stops running and looks at me. "AH! IT'S THE EVIL LADY WHO IS GOING TO TAKE MY CARDS!"

"Everyone, I will explain something right now. All people with Duel Monsters cards can scream later for I have taken away your cards. Duke, I have taken away your dice. And Mako, I have taken away your fishing gear. That is all." I run out the door just before Duke screams like a little girl.

"Oh well, we will find a way to survive…" Yami said.

I went back in the house. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, I took away the Millennium items and Yami, Ryu, and Malik can go on vacation."

Yami gave a victory yell and Malik high-fived Ryu. They grabbed their bags and ran out the door. "YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIIII!" Yugi yelled.

Wevil was outside in the backyard, sitting in the grass, watching a beetle. Very interesting.

Yugi sighed. "I'm going to bed…"

Yugi went to 'his' room and screamed three seconds after he shut the door behind him. Duke ran into the room Yugi was in. "What's wrong?"

Yugi's eye twitched and he pointed to his bed. His bed was purple with black covers. The bedposts were shaped like The Dark Magician's staff.

There was a scream from Seto's room. Yugi ran in and screamed as well. Seto's bed was shaped like a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto ran into the bathroom and screamed again. The toilet was shaped like a Blue Eyes' head.

"THEY ARE TRYING TO TORTURE US!"

Digigirl0093: End of Chapter. Will Update soon! I know it's short, but it's the first day peoples!

DragonFire63: Just wait 'till they see how crazy Seto goes.


	2. Seto and The Blue Eyes

Day Two

Digigirl0093: YAY! Third day.

DragonFire63: I will give you guys a summary on what happened on Day Two.

Summary: Everyone spent the whole day screaming his or her head off. The End.

Digigirl0093: -claps slowly-

Yugi was sitting on the couch, knees tucked in close to his body. His eyes were wide as he held the TV remote in his hand. He was channel surfing. All the channels were blocked out except the fish channel, the dueling channel, and the dice channel. Yugi went up to the TV and kicked the screen, smashing it.

Seto came in from the kitchen and oven mitts on. ALSO, he had an APRON on! He held a cooking tray with Blue Eyes White Dragon shaped cookies. "Who wants cookies?"

Mako was in the room and he stared at Seto. Rex came in and ate all the cookies.

"Why don't you go outside, Mako?" Wevil asked as he walked in from, outside. (Yah, he slept outside)

Mako stared at him. "Are you CRAZY? There is a swimming pool, a hot tub, and a FISH pond out there!"

"So?"

"IT'S TORTURE!"

"I'll bake more cookies!" Seto announced.

Mai was also in the room. "Um…are you feeling ok?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because usually you would be making fun of Yugi."

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Seto turned around and noticed the Blue Eyes chair. His right eye twitched.

"Ok then…"

"I wonder what the first Head Of House challenge will be." Rex said, with a mouthful of cookies.

"Who knows."

Digigirl0093: I know!

DragonFire63: Hey, good job on putting the fishpond outside to make Mako go crazy.

Digigirl0093: That's not why I put it there…

DragonFire63: Then why did you put it there?

Digigirl0093: I put it there to be a fishpond.


	3. WATER BAZOOKA

Digigirl0093: Hello everyone and welcome back to Big Brother Yu-Gi-Oh!

DragonFire63: This first challenge shall be fun.

Digigirl0093: Shhhhhh!

DragonFire63: -whispers- Sorry.

Day Five

Yugi was standing by the door, slamming his head against the door itself. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

Seto went up to Yugi with a cooking pan loaded with cookies. "Want one?" He asked, his eye twitching.

Yugi stopped slamming his head on the door. "Uh…no thanks?"

Kaiba went all evil and cornered Yugi. "I SAID do you WANT one?"

Yugi whimpered and nodded. He took and cookie with a shaky hand and nibbled it. Kaiba smiled and walked away, leaving Yugi trembling in the corner with a cookie.

The little TV came on and DragonFire63 came on. But before she could talk, Mako interrupted. "Who are you?"

"I am DragonFire63."

"What's with the numbers."

"Quiet."

"Ok."

"Ahem, now then, the first challenge is being held in the back yard. GO THERE NOW!"

Everyone scrambled out the door, trampling Wevil on their way. Wevil got up and sighed. "Ow."

I (digigirl0093) was standing near the pool with water guns. I was holding a water bazooka. "Today's challenge is a head-of-household challenge. Simple rules, major pleasures. You take a water gun and soak someone. When they are completely soaked, they are out. Example….GET OVER HERE REX!"

Joey threw Rex in front of me. Rex stood up and brushed the dirt off of him. I aimed the water bazooka at Rex. "WATER!" A huge shot of water came out and soaked Rex. "YOU'RE OUT!" I pressed a button and he was ejected into the house.

"Any questions?"

Everyone shook his or her head.

"Good. Now, START SOAKING!"

Everyone scrambled to the water guns and grabbed one each. Mako instantly got Wevil out. Ejected into the house Wevil goes. Seto was going nuts with his Blue Eyes water bazooka. He got everyone, but Mako out. He aimed the water bazooka at Mako and Mako was wide-eyed. His jaw dropped and her drop his water gun to the ground. Blasted with water. EJECT INTO HOUSE.

I went up to Seto. "CONGRATZ! YOU ARE NOW HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD!" Then I got soaked. I broke the water bazooka. "Inside, NOW!"

Digigirl0093: I can't wait till next chapter .


	4. FOOD CHALLENGE

Digigirl0093: Prepare for the better or worse for Seto Kaiba.

Day Six (That was quick, wasn't it?)

Seto held his key to the head-of-household room. Everyone was crowded behind him, seeping wet. Seto pushed the key into the lock and slowly turned it. Everyone held their own breath for the worst. Seto slowly opened the door and everyone braced themselves for Seto's scream, but it never came. They all peered into the room.

The whole room was blue and white. No Blue Eyes things. Nothing to make Seto go insane. The bed was white with blue silk covers. Seto stepped in and jumped onto his king-size bed.

Tea put her hands on her hips. "Seto, you DO know that you're allowed to share this room with another person, right?"

"Yah."

"Well, who are you going to share it with?"

"No one."

"But you HAVE to!"

"Says who?"

"SAYS ME!" The voice belonged to DragonFire63. She had appeared on the TV screen in the room. "You HAVE to share, or you are O-U-T OUT!"

"Fine. I choose…Duke."

Duke gave a victory yell and did his happy dance…that resembled the chicken dance… somewhat.

Everyone sighed and went off to do their own things. Bakura went to the fridge and opened it. He walked away. "That was weird." He said to Mai.

"What was weird?"

"I opened the fridge and the food was all gone."

Meanwhile…

Joey was in 'his' room on 'his' bed, with a bulging stomach and crumbs on his shirt. He burped.

Back to the scene of the crime… –CSI music-

Tristin was crying over the missing food. Not a scrap was left. Then, the little TV came on. It was I, Digigirl0093. "Food challenge. Backyard. Now."

Rex laughed after the TV flicked off. "Yah right! We can last without food! We can sur-" before he could finish, everyone's stomach (including his own) moaned and yelled for food.

Everyone scrambled outside, which took ten minutes since eleven people cannot fit out the door at once.

DragonFire63, of course, was standing outside. She was standing next to a LONG table filled with yummy looking food. "This is the food challenge. But before we can begin and before I can tell you the rules, alliances must be formed. I will give you as long as you want."

Three seconds later…

The first alliance consisted of Wevil, Rex, Mako, Bakura, Tea, and Tristin. The second alliance held the lives of Seto, Yugi, Duke, Mai, Marik, and Joey.

"That was quick." DragonFire63 stated. "Anyways, inside each content of food, there is a Duel Monster's card, a die, or a –shutters- fish. They will determine what food you eat for the next week. Only I know what each object means. All you have to do is eat your way to the object inside the food. Only one person from each team may go at a time. There are five minutes to do this, and once one person has used a minute, it's another person's turn. Place the objects at the table over there," She pointed to the table to her right, which had suddenly appeared a few moments before. Creepy. "and you may now decide who goes first."

The first alliance, lets call them the Losers, gathered in a circle. They instantly decide that Tea should do it. The second alliance, lets call them the Snarks, decided that Mai should do it. "HEY! Why not ME?" Yugi whined.

"Because you're short and can't even touch the top of the table." Marik said simply.

While Yugi pouted, Mai and Tea got ready.

"Three, two, one…GO!" Dragon-Fire63 pressed a button so the Banana Phone song could be heard in the background.

Mai and Tea dashed to the food. Mai went over to a wedding cake and devoured it in a matter of seconds. She didn't eat the card though. She put the card in her pocket and continued eating stuff.

Tea was eating a sandwich when she choked on the die that was in it. She spat it out and put it in her pocket.

After a bit of eating, a minute was up. Mai had gotten three cards and a fish. Tea got a die and a card. Mai and Tea placed their items on the table.

The Losers picked Mako to go next and the Snarks picked Marik. "Three, two, one, GO!"

After everyone had gotten their chance and gotten the items, I came into the backyard. I looked at the items. "Let's see…for the next week, The Losers get turkey, duck, and chicken. The Snarks get wine, beef, steak, carrots, and bread."

Just then, a male wood duck flew down and landed on my head. "What's that?" Tea asked.

"This is my pet duck, Quackers the psycho wood duck."

"Quonk." Quackers fluffed his feathers up. Everyone stared.

DragonFire63: Stay tuned for the next chapter, where SOMEONE will be voted OUT.


	5. Immunity

Digigirl0093: Ok, no one will be voted out YET. It's time to put someone up on the block!

Day Seven

Everyone was sitting at the round table thing, waiting for Seto. Seto came in with the key box thing with the keys in it. He set it on the table. "You all know what happens. If your key gets pulled out, it means you're safe and the person who pulled it out gives you your key, then you must repeat the cycle until all the keys are pulled out. Two keys are missing and if you are one of those two people with a key missing, you are up on the block. Now," Seto pulled out a key. "Yugi, you're safe."

Seto passed Yugi his key and slid the key box to Yugi. Yugi pulled out a key. "Rex, you're safe." He handed Rex his key. "WAHOO! I'm SAFE!" Rex yelled out. Everyone stared at him. "Yah, ahem. My turn." He pulled out a key. "Wevil, you're safe."

He handed Wevil his key and Wevil pulled out another key. "Mai, you're safe."

After all the keys were pulled out…

Tai and Tristin were the only ones who didn't have their key. Seto cleared his throat. "Tea, I put you up on the block since you haven't gone crazy yet since you HAVE no Duel Monsters card, dice, etc. Same with you Tristin."

"Meh." Tristin stuck his tongue out at Seto.

Just then, the TV turned on. "Immunity challenge is outside now!" DragonFire63 told them.

Tea and Tristin were the first to run to the backyard. Everyone just followed. There were different coloured balloons. Everyone was confused. The yard was divided in half. I stood outside. "Ahem. Good morning. May the Losers get on the right side of the yard, while the Snarks get on the left side. Each balloon is a different colour according to your shirt. You all have five darts in which you can try to pop a balloon that is on the other side of the yard. Each player has two balloons. If darts hits your balloons, you're out. The last person standing gets immunity. Now, gather up your darts and BEGIN!"

Wevil gathered his dart and shot them aimlessly. One dart got Duke in the ass. Duke pulled it out. "OW!" Duke threw one of his darts and popped Wevil's balloon. Then he threw another and popped Wevil's other balloon. Wevil pouted as he went inside the house sine he was out.

Mai threw her darts, and popped one of Rex's balloons and popped both of Tea's. Tea went inside. When Rex threw his darts, they almost hit ME. I was just pinned to the wall, nothing else. I got mad though. "REX IS OUT!" "No I'm not!"

I took one of the darts that were pinning me to the wall and popped Rex's last balloon with it. "You are now."

Rex stuck his tongue out at me and went inside. Seto totally killed Tristin's balloons. But he had to use all three darts since he missed the first time.

After the challenge…

Mako won immunity! Everyone was in the living room next to the dairy room. The two people who were up on the block were sitting on the 'special' sofa. Mako held the immunity with him. "Now…Tea and Tristin, tell me why I should use the immunity on you."

Tea and Tristin were about to speak up, but then Mako said, "Don't care. I'm not using the immunity."

Seto stood up. "That means we have to vote in the dairy room."

Digigirl0093: Listen up readers; YOU get to vote who is OUT. Just simply type Tea or Tristin at the end of a review. Anyways, stay tuned! What everyone has said in the dairy room in the past chapters will be next BEFORE the voting.


	6. Dairy Room 1

Digigirl0093: Dairy room time!

DragonFire63: Woot!

What they said on day one…

Yugi

Is crying- "An evil lady…-Sniff-…TOOK AWAY MY CARDS! And she is trying to torture me…I DON'T CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE'S NEEDS! YAMI LEFT ME! And I thought we had a relationship…-Cries more-"

Seto

"What am I going to do without my Blue Eyes? Maybe I can replace the empty feeling with a beer…"

Tea

"At least I won't go crazy. I'm not obsessive over cards or dice or fishing."

What they said on day two…

Yugi

"I'm going crazy. The only three channels are things to make everyone go CRAZY! Wait…Tea and Tristin aren't going crazy…"

Seto

Is singing- "I love to make cookies."

Rex

Is singing- "I love to eat Seto's cookies."

Mako

"I will NEVER go outside UNLESS it's a challenge. Then I won't notice the fish pond."

What they said on day five…

Yugi

"My head hurts. And Seto creeps me out."

Seto

"Why does Yugi hate me? I am only forcing him to eat cookies."

Mako

"DragonFire63…WHAT KIND OF STUPID ASS NAME IS THAT?"

Rex

Whimpers- "I'm wet and cold and I didn't win!"

Mako (Again)

Seto beat me at my own game! The water elements were on my side!"

Seto (Again)

"It feels good to win."

What they said on day six…

Tristin

"I'm surprised Kaibia's room isn't all Blue Eyes styled."

Seto

"Great, I have to share. I chose Duke because he isn't annoying…as much."

Duke

"WHOO! I GET A GOOD ROOM!"

Bakura

"I don't know why everyone was freaking over the food. It's only gone."

Rex

"Ok, I was wrong. We CAN'T survive without the food."

Marik

"FOOOOOOOODDDD! -Shakes the camera-"

Tea

"I don't know what's up with that wood duck…but it's CUTE!"

What they said on day seven…

Seto

"It's not fair that Tea and Tristin don't go crazy. SO ONE OF THEM IS GOING!"

Mako

"Wow…I actually WON immunity."

Digigirl0093: And that's what they've said so far in the dairy room!


	7. Good Bye , We All Hated You

Digigirl0093: The votes are in!

DragonFire63: We will start with what they voted and what they said in the Dairy Room.

Yugi

"Tea and Tristin are both my friends…but I have a crush on Tea so bye bye to Tristin."

Mai

Doesn't know that the camera is on and is using it as a mirror…and is talking to herself- "Is that a pimple? No wait…IT'S A ZIT! OH MY GOD! Why is the red light on the camera flashing? It says RECORD…wait….OH! Ahem. Tea leaves, Tristin stays."

Wevil

Is singing-"Tea stays for she is hot…"

Rex

Is singing- "I love Tea for she is sexy…and she stays…"

Joey

"Tristin stays. I want MAI to be the only girl around here…besides the hosts I mean."

Mako

"Tea stays!"

Marik

"No one listens to me anymore. They don't even NOTCE me. I say both go 'cause I hate them, but I guess I vote Tristin."

Bakura

"Tristin goes."

At the going-away ceremony thing…

Seto was counting on his fingers as everyone waited for him to tell them who was voted out. Seto cleared his throat. " Tristin is out by one vote."

Tristin was sitting there with his mouth open. Everyone was pretending to look sad.

"Tristin, you have five seconds to leave the house and gather your things…or is it the other way around?"

Tristin got his bags and ran out the door. He went to the little hut-thing and went into it where he found me waiting by the TV.

Tristin sat down. "I know what your going to say. I felt shocked when I was voted out. NOW ON WITH THE BYE-BYE VIDEOS!"

I nodded, a little scared. I turned on the TV. Mai was on the TV.

Mai

Is fixing her make up, not realizing the camera is on- "There we go. Oh, hi Tristin! I'm sorry your gone –cough- and I'm going to miss you –hack-."

Yugi

Is crying- "Bye Tristin!"

Joey

"I voted for Tea to leave! Honestly!"

Marik

"I hate you."

Bakura

Fake crying- "I'm really going to miss you! –Fake blowing nose-"

Tea

"HAHA! LOSER! I WIN! I STAY! HAHA!"

Tristin kicked the TV. He left, storming off the yard and away…

End of Chapter


	8. Just A Filler

Digigirl0093: Let's see who will be next Head of Household!…. after they have some fun. Sorry I took so long to update.

Everyone was outside, having fun. Mako had gotten over his fear of the fishpond because he forgot all fucking about it. He was in the hot tub, enjoying a glass of lemonade with a lemon slice on the side.

Rex and Wevil were in the hot tub with Mako, also fucking forgetting about Mako's fear of the fishpond.

Mia and Tea were in bikinis and were having fun with a beach ball in the pool.

Kaibia was baking cookies…since when does he do anything else…jackass.

Yugi, Marik, and Bakura were playing tag, Yugi being it. He hadn't caught anyone for the whole game.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion of noise. Honking, buzzing, all that shit. Streamers flew down on Wevil.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE THE NEW HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD!" A voice said.

Wevil grinned and everyone stared.

Digigirl0093: Sorry about the swearing; I watched too much Foamy today…and sorry it was short, I'm trying to think of funny things that will happen.


End file.
